Through the gates of hell
by justaguy35
Summary: Natsu in a effort to save his friends from the demon's of Tartaros, drags the demons back to hell with him in tow. Now in the underworld, Natsu must find away to keep him and a Band of unlikely friends safe in the fiery abyss.
1. Chapter 1

**Past the gates of hell**

"Where are they?" Natsu said breaking a hole into the ceiling, landing on the ex-chairman.

"An intruder?" A large round, man like creature spoke looking at the seine. "Ah your a friend of the humans we caught. Are you from fairy tail?" the round man asked. "Were you stalking the ex President?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Natsu said upper cutting the large man and sending him flying. Once he landed the round man looked at Natsu from the ground. "You just hit me. Do you know big your offense is?" He said popping up from the ground. "ONE THOUSAND SOULS!" he said as his arm stretched for Natsu.

As Natsu dogged the attack the arm bent around and attached to his back.

"Connected." the man said.

"UWAAAAHHHHH" Natsu yelled in pain. "Its draining my power!" Natsu yelled.

"Ill save you Natsu!" Happy said biting the stretched arm. The arm disconnected from Natsu's back.

"That hurt you ass hole!" The demon said hitting Happy into the wall.

"What are you doing to happy?!" Natsu said dogging the demon's attacks until he was face to face with him.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S GRIPPING HIT!"** Natsu let out a powerful attack. Once the smoke cleared a huge wall of ice appeared between Natsu and the demon.

"What's the big idea?" Natsu roared slamming his fist into the ice.

"What a mess." Natsu turned around to see a older man with black hair, a small beard and a scar on the right side of his face. The man was wearing armor with the words. "ABSOLUTE ZERO" on the right side of his chest piece. The man was holding Happy's head with one hand.

"let me go!" Happy yelled at the man.

"Let happy go!" Natsu yelled at the man.

"The name's Silver." The man said looking at Natsu.

"DOSE IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Natsu yelled at Silver. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS?" Natsu yelled once again.

"You want this cat?" Silver questioned shaking happy in front of Natsu.

Before Natsu could answer. Silver froze Happy solid. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks.

A small twitch formed in his eye. "I'll turn you to ashes." Natsu said Igniting his body in flames and charged Silver.

Silver used his free hand to make another wall of ice. "If you think you can break threw then you will surly be disappoint-" Silver was cut off by the ball of fire that rapped its arms around his waste though several walls.

Once the pair landed, Natsu was on top of Silver and began to slam his head into the ground.

"I'll make you pay!" Natsu said igniting his fist to finish the demon off

. Silver raised a hand and used his arm as a shield and inclosed it in ice.

Natsu's hand struck the ice and had little affect.

Silver then used his legs and rapped them around Natsu's neck and threw him against the wall. Silver then knocked Natsu though the wall and into a large almost empty room.

Natsu stood on one knee. And looked at Silver just as a fist connected to his face. Natsu landed on the pedestal in the center of the room and knocked something over.

"NOOO!" Sliver yelled and ran for the falling object. Just before he could grab it, a hand engulfed in flames grabbed it and jumped back from Silver.

"So this is important to you?" Natsu chuckled and looked over the item. Much to his surprise it was a bright red flame. It did not mix with his own however and in a way, it felt like hate. Pure raw hate.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Natsu looked over to see a women wearing a mask with wings on the side and large, claw like gantlets. As for the rest of what she was wearing, there wasn't much.

"This brat stormed the castle and got his hands on the hell fire." Silver said to the woman standing in the hole Silver made using Natsu.

The women had a Sirius look and Natsu noticed it.

"So this thing is important to you? I'm awfully hungry from fighting that Jackal guy. And this sure dose look good." Natsu said picking at the flame and tearing a piece off and rubbing between his finger's.

The women was startled by this. This intruder had no idea what he was holding. A smile crept onto here face.

"How rude of me, my name is Kyouka. Perhaps we can come to a understanding. What ever you want, I can give it to you. Weather it be power,riches, worldly desires, you name it. So what would you like?"

Natsu looked at Kyouka then at Silver then at the little ball of flames.

Natsu took a deep breath. "I want you to let my friends go. And turn happy back to normal."

Kyouka looked at Natsu with a puzzled look. '_He turned down wealth, and power for these so called friends? Pathetic human.'_ "Very well." She said snapping her fingers.

"Silver go and fetch the one in the dungeon and metamorphic chamber."

Silver only nodded and left down the hall.

"Now shall we fetch Erza?" Natsu glared at Kyouka. "I'll take that as a yes."

Natsu and the demon walked down a hall and down a stairwell. Kyouka looked at Natsu and then the red flame trapped in his fist.

There were several doors but Natsu smelled her scent and ran ahead of Kyouka and opened the door. In the room there was a naked Erza.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled and ripped the chains from the wall and grabbed her before she could fall.

"Na-tsu?" She said faintly.

Natsu brought his hand and brushed her check. "Its ok now. You'll be back at fairy tail soon and this nightmare will end." He said rapping his coat around her and picked her up bridle style.

"This is hart retching and all but the others are waiting dragon slayer." Natsu looked at Kyouka.

"How do you know that?"

"You threatened to eat the flame. There's not many forms of magic that can do that and more impotently go toe to toe with a demon." Her words were lost to Natsu as he looked at the scarlet haired mage.

They reached a room and there was a huge mirror in the room. Natsu looked at the group in-fount of the mirror.

There was Mira, Lisanna and, Happy. All of them were knocked out and rapped in blankets.

"So now what?" Natsu asked looking at Kyouka.

"Now all you have to do is think of the place where you want to go and the mirror will take you there," The demon said.

Natsu closed his eye's and imagined the cathedral in Magnolia and when he opened his eye's the mirror was replaced with a window and showed the inside of the church.

Silver picked the Strauss sister's and happy by the tail and threw the trio threw the window.

Natsu walked to the edge of the mirror. And placed Erza on the other side and rapped his scarf around her neck and kissed her for head.

_'Might as well do this now sense I'll never get the chance.'_ Natsu stepped back into the window with the demons.

Kyouka put her hand out for the flame. "We had a deal."

Natsu looked back at the mirror once more before turning to the pair of demons.

"You know whats weird? This little ball of flame is overflowing with magic power. And at the same time it is whispering thing's to me."

Silver looked at Natsu in disbelief. "The flame talked to you?" Silver laughed. "That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard." Silver said trying to get a breath.

Kyouka on the other hand was dead silent. "You know if you do what it says you will be damned to hell."

She asked Natsu.

Silver stopped laughing and looked at Kyouka. "So you can hear it to?"

"It also say's that you won't be able to hurt my friends. So..."Natsu said taking a deep breath and inhaled the flame.

"YOU FOOL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Silver yelled as the ground shook.

"Natsu was it?" Kyouka asked Natsu with a small smile.

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to hell."

Natsu felt the flame ignite within him. At first flame's burst from all over.

"What's going on?" another female voice said behind Natsu.

Kyouka looked past Natsu to the source of the voice. "Were going back home."

Natsu felt a burning in his soul. As if it was burning out. He couldn't keep his eyes open from his own flame's heat. All over Natsu felt a numbness.

One thought ran threw his head. '_Allow me to be the first to welcome you to hell.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Threw the gates of hell

chapter two

'Please let everything be ok.' Levy whispered at the alter, sitting down on her knees.

She was interrupted by a huge gust of wind that blow out most of the candles. When she turned around she saw Mira, Lisanna, and happy thrown though a large black portal. The next to come threw was Natsu carrying Erza and set her down gently and rapped his scarf around her neck and kissed her for head before going back into the Portal.

"Natsu?" Levy whispered before a huge magic spike came from the portal and then the portal imploded on it's self. After the shock wore off she realized what happened.

"Erza, Mira, Lisanna!" Levy screamed as she ran over to her friends in the middle of church.

"Levy?" Mira asked looking up at the small blue haired mage.

"I'll go get the others. Stay right here!"

After Levy brought help and they rushed the new arrivals to the infirmary.

It took three days for Mira to wake. It took a week for Erza to.

* * *

When Erza first awoke she took in her surroundings. She knew where she was but had no idea what she was doing there. the last thing she remembers is being tortured by that demon.

"So your awake," Erza looked over to see Mira sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What happened? How did we get here? Where's Tardus?" Erza asked as she tried to set up from the bed, only to be to dizzy and fall back on the bed.

"From what I gathered, we were rescued." Mira gave a small but painful smile. "He never was one to set by was he?" Mira said letting a tear slip.

"Mira who rescued us-" Erza's words were cut short when she saw the white fabric in the bottom of her vision. She carefully undid the white, scaly scarf and held it in front of her. "Where is he." She asked.

Mira only rested her hand on the bed.

"Mira wheres Natsu?" Erza was on the verge of tears.

"Levy said he walked out of some kind of portal carrying you. He put you down, rapped his scarf around you, and went back threw the portal." Mira was now crying her eye's out.

"Happy took them to where he found a their base. Their was a huge crater in the ground. They looked for three days-" Mira was cut off by Erza.

"SO THEY JUST GAVE UP! HE COULD BE HURT. WE HAVE TO FIND-"

"We did find him." Mira said between tears. Erza went numb all over.

"What do you mean?" Erza said now crying just as much as Mira.

"He was burned to death, along with all of Tardus. He must have sacrificed himself."

Mira hugged Erza as they cried._ 'What happened to living for your friends? Natsu why'_

In another place

* * *

"HEY WAKE UP!"

Natsu opened his eyes to see he was being held up by the looked at his attacker to see it was himself. But their were some features that didn't ad up. For instance, instead of pick hair, his was black, along with his eyes.

"Hey buddy I'm talking to you!" The impostor shook Natsu again.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled at the impostor.

"Put him down Shadow."

Natsu looked over to see another look-alike. Only for this one he had blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Fine but don't expect me to go easy on him." Shadow said dropping him on the white floor.

Natsu looked around to see that he wasn't anywhere. As far as he could see was oblivion, just white.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked the look-likes.

"Where in your head dumb-ass." Shadow said to Natsu.

"Natsu try to pay close attention will you?" The blonde said before speaking again.

"Once you find a element that doesn't fight your original element, or is given to you willingly, that element stays inside your head and becomes apart of you. Understand?"

Natsu looked at the blonde. "So you guys are?"

Shadow hit him upside the head. "I've been in this wasteland for the longest and only used once you little fuck! And it was only for like five seconds!"

"JUST TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Natsu roared.

"I'm your lighting flame dragon mode. And Shadow here is your god slaying mode." the blonde said.

Natsu looked the two over. "Wait I can still use that power? I thought it was only a one time thing." Natsu said just before a fist closed in on his face.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG MOTHERFUCKER!" Shadow yelled down at Natsu.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" Natsu said rubbing his head.

"Natsu it looks like your time here is about up." The blonde said.

"What do you mean?" As if on Que he started to fade.

"Whats happening to me!?" Natsu yelled looking threw his hands.

"I feel much better now."

The trio looked behind them to see another transparent Natsu with Blood red hair, eye's glowing crimson.

"So this is what we look like?" The red head said.

"Oh and when you wake up be ready. I think we might have pissed them off a little. Hehehe"

Red said before Natsu's vision was blurred by a white light.

* * *

When Natsu opened his eyes, their were tuns of guards burnt to a crisp. Natsu looked down to see he was on top of a girl. Her blue dark blue eyes looking up into his. Her amaranth colored hair was tied into pigtails with orange bows. Natsu couldn't help but feel like he has seen her somewhere before.

'_I was going to burn everything but your memories said you know her so I was like, ehh ill give him control here." _Natsu heard the voice in his head.

"Natsu? Its rely you!" The girl said hugging Natsu's waist.

_ 'she fought Wendy in the games, I think her name was Chelia'_ another voice spoke in his head.

"Chelia are you alright?" Natsu asked getting up and pulling Chelia up with him.

"I am now- NATSU WATCH OUT!" Chelia yelled.

Just as Natsu turned to face what ever it was, something hard hit him in the stomach. Natsu looked up to come face to face with a reflection of his face in armor. Natsu looked up to see a fist flying at him. And like a flip of a switch, he was out.

(Have a good one.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Threw the gates of hell**

Chapter three

When Natsu awoke he was chained to the wall. Natsu tried using magic but to his surprise he couldn't create even a spark.

"Natsu are you awake?" Natsu looked to his right to see Chelia bound to the wall by a leash.

"Chelia are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Natsu looked her over, beside a collar around her neck, and some minor cuts, she looked ok.

"I'm fine Natsu."

"How did you get here Chelia?" Natsu asked Chelia.

"It happened all so fast. One second I was walking back to guild when something hit me from behind. When I woke up I was in a different cell. Then I herd fighting and then their was a blinding light. And next thing I know I was being dragged by guards somewhere when one of them touched me. I screamed but all he did was laugh. That's when you came down the hall and burned the guards and saved me. Well at lest for the moment." She smiled at Natsu. Natsu returned the smile when he heard foot steps.

Natsu saw Silver accompanied by Jackal.

"Well look who it is. So how dose it feel? Just you wait. I can't wait to hear you scream. Oh who's this?" Jackal said stepping over to where Chelia and getting close to her. "My, my you look good in a collar. It even gives me a few idea's." Jackal said with a evil smile plastered on his face.

"If you lay a finger on her I'll kill you again you bastard!" Natsu hissed.

"Oh this your girlfriend? Hmmm." Jackal said walking over to Natsu. "Tell you what, I'm gonna come back while your getting your lashes and have a good time with your little slut." Jackal said licking his lips.

Just as he turned around to walk off Natsu used his legs and rapped them around his neck and started to choke him. "Like I said, Lay a finger on her and I'll kill you for good." Natsu said kicking Jackal on the ground.

Jackal shot up and punched Natsu in the stomach Making him lose his breath.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" Jackal said punching him again. "I have news for you. Things don't work down here like they do up there. Down here were in control!" Jack said as he reared back for another hit when his body stopped working.

"Jackal if you harm the god slayer there will be hell to pay. So please leave such worldly desires behind will you?"

Natsu saw a new person walk into the cell. She had horns, long black hair that was separated by a band framing her bangs from her hair below the band. She was wearing a very revealing leopard-printed kimono. The kimono is rapped around her torso with a thick, decorative ribbon tied behind her back. And thigh-high socks. She looked at Jackal then at Silver. "Come now, Kyouka would like to test what effect the hell fire had on him."

She then snapped her fingers and they shackles flew open. Natsu tried to move but his body wouldn't move.

"Now come with me. And you two." She looked at the other demons. "Touch her and I might hold you down while he burns you alive. Got it?"

"Yes Sayla." They both said in unison.

As Natsu walked beside Sayla he tried to brake free of the spell that she had put on him.

"You know it would be easier if you just went with it." Sayla said turning to walk up a spiral staircase.

Once they reached the top they walked into a corridor and two guards standing at a huge wooden door.

"Miss Sayla." The one on the left said pushing a door open as they walked threw.

They took another turn and came out to the main hall. Their, large banners ran from the ceiling with Tardus's guild mark every other banner. At one edge their were nine thrones and one large throne behind those. Lining the hall were guards that were different from the others. Unlike the others these were wearing black hoods made of a blackish steel. Their faces were shadowed out. Their shoulder plates had skulls with red glowing eyes. Their weapons were a pure black steel with shadows emitting like steam.

"Those are the elite guard." Sayla noticing Natsu eyes looking at the elites.

"Are they strong?" Natsu asked trying to see past the shadow that hid their faces.

"They wouldn't be called Elites if they were weak would they?" Sayla said as they approached the huge doors.

Two of the elites grabbed the huge iron rings and pulled the doors open. As Natsu stepped into the courtyard he looked around. To be honest it looked more like a prison then a keep. Guards walked the walls and looked over the courtyard. In the middle of the yard was a poll that was only about four feet high. They approached the poll and before Natsu new what he was doing, was on his knee's and rapped his arms around the poll. Sayla rapped chains around Natsu's hands holding them in place. Once she was done, She knelt beside Natsu.

"This is gonna sting quiet a lot." She said standing up and walking back to the keep.

Natsu herd footsteps behind him.

_ 'YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!'_ Shadow said as Natsu's vision started to fade.

Once his vision cleared he was back with his elements.

"So we've decided on a name for me." The hell fire said.

"You can call me red. And blondie over there is ether sparky or flash."

Natsu looked around to see one was missing.

"Wheres Shadow?" Natsu asked. Just then, All tree of them felt a tingle go down their back.

"Remember how Red took control of our body?"

Tingle

"Well Shadow decided to take the heat for this one."

Another tingle.

Natsu and the others felt a unknown magic effect them. The next tingle they all felt a sharp pain on their back. All three of them fell to their knee's. Shadow started to reappear, His breath was heavy and sharp. He looked at Natsu who started to fade.

"That is one pain in the ass curse." Before Natsu faded completely away.

*WHACK*

Natsu's eyes shot open as he felt the extreme pain on his back. Natsu's breath was uneven.

"That's enough." Natsu looked up to see Kyouka standing in fount of him. She used a finger and picked up Natsu's chin and turned his face side to side. "You are a unique one aren't you? Take him to Keith."

Natsu felt the guard untie his hands and fell on his face. The little torture session took more out of him then he released. As the guards were dragging his ears picked up a certain demon's conversation.

"Well why don't we pay his friend a little visit eh Silver?" Something ignited in Natsu.

_'Now that bastard is gonna feel pain.'_ Red's voice spoke threw his head.

Natsu ignited his body in crimson flames. Natsu shot into the air and looked for they source of the voice. There on a balcony stood Jackal frozen in fear. Natsu used his feet as a boost and collided with Jackal. Natsu grabbed Jackal by the shoulders and began to burn the demon.

"Get him off me!" Jackal begged.

"Hold on!" Silver yelled as he charged Natsu.

Natsu stopped cooking Jackal and just before he could make contact His body stopped working. Silver blew into Natsu and talked him onto the ground.

"Alright time to to die!" Silver yelled making a ice pick in his hands and just as it was about to make contact his body froze.

"Until Keith looks him over no one can harm him understood?"

"HE ATTACKED ME!" Jackal yelled in pain.

"And you couldn't stop a human from doing it." Sayla said as she made Silver move and stand beside a severely burned Jackal.

"Now lets go to Keith shall we?" She said as Natsu's feet moved without his consent.

Once they were inside the second floor Sayla started talking. "I told him I would do it. I guess he didn't believe I would. Oh well he deserves to burn. Now shall we continue?"

Natsu eyed her. _'That's why Jackal didn't move. She held him there.'_ A grin found it's way onto Natsu's face.

After they walked down the stairs and into the hall they stood in fount of the thrones on top of a magic circle. Natsu blinked and he was in a completely different room. This on looked more like a lab. There stood a towering man. He was at lest six-seven. He dressed in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself has a checkered pattern, and covers a collared shirt and tie. Around his face and on his head, he wears an ornate head piece, this covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. Most notably though, the man does not have a human face. Instead, his body seems to be that of a skeleton, possessing no nose, eyes or skin.

"Ah Sayla my darling how have you been?" The man said looking over from Sayla to Natsu. "And is this the one who put us hell bound?"

Sayla looked at Natsu with a smile. "Indeed he is Keith." She said before a magic circle appeared and in a flash she was gone.

Natsu looked up at Keith and much to his surprise he slapped Natsu's back witch stung like hell from the whipping session.

"Then I have you to thank for returning home. As my gratitude I will do you one favor." he said holding up a boney finger.

"I want the god slayer here."

Keith looked at Natsu. Well at lest Natsu thought he did. It was hard to tell him having no eyes and all.

"That's sweet and all but that might be a little hard to accomplish. But don't fret I have a plan." Keith said patting Natsu's head. He walked over to a table and picked up what looked like a butcher Knife and walked over to Natsu.

"This might hurt a little." Keith said driving the knife deep into Natsu's gut. Natsu stumbled and fell to the ground. Keith walked over to a Lacrima and waved a hand over it. "I request the presence of the wind god slayer."

Their was a pause. "Why do you need the girl?" Came a man's voice.

"If not the dragon slayer will die."

Another pause. "Very well."

Their was a flash and Chelia was standing before Keith. She eyed him.

"I would love to sit here and have a staring contest but your boyfriend is dying over there." Keith said pointing a finger behind Chelia.

Chelia Followed his finger until she saw Natsu in a pool of his own blood. "NATSU!" Chelia screamed running to Natsu's side before taking his hand away from his wound and healing with a black mist.

"Th-anks." Natsu said closing his eyes.

"Keith was that your idea of bringing her?"

Keith smiled and looked down at Natsu. "I got her here didn't I?"

Keith grabbed his staff and put the tip of it in the pool of blood. He looked it over and then back at the pair. "Well Natsu you are quiet the individual. A little bit of hellfire, a dash of lightning, and a smudge of god slayer. These are all good but the last." Keith said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked getting up from the ground with the help of Chelia.

"Down here in the underworld God slaying magic is a rare and powerful form of magic. And if you take the necessary steppes you can enchant your soul with that power. But it comes at a price. Natsu did you see the elite guard? Did you see their weapons? "

Natsu nodded. Remembering the black glow from the weapons.

"Well, instead of enchanting their soul with the god slayer's, they enchant their weapons." Keith said looking down.

"So what you're saying is-" Chelia said before burring her head into Natsu's chest and started to cry.

Keith nodded before continuing. "They are going to sacrifice you my dear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Threw the gates of hell**

**Chapter four**

"What do you mean sacrifice!" Natsu yelled at Keith as Chelia clenched onto Natsu's vest.

"Well I don't see why your upset, you don't have enough god slayer in you. Its the girl they want." Keith said pointing a finger at Chelia.

"It doesn't matter! There has to be something you can do!" Natsu pleaded

Keith sighed and set on a table behind him. "Look we have a common goal. I don't want to return to the over world and you don't want Tardus running around up there right?" Keith said looking the dragon slayer over.

"But whats stopping them from doing it?" Chelia asked, letting go of Natsu and whipping her eyes.

"Well you see it takes quiet a lot of power to get up there. So in order for us to get up there we had to do something that is forbidden here in the under world. We stole the flames of hell from Cronos. The ruler of the under world and the dragon gates. Now, the tribes of the under world are at war with Tardus and if things don't change soon I fear that they will overwhelm us. And that is where you come in. what was it again?" Keith asked Natsu.

"The names Natsu and this is Chelia- wait what is it you want me to do? Help you guys?" Natsu said backing away from the demon and Chelia hiding behind him. "No way in hell would I ever do that!" Natsu said taking a defensive stance.

"You're to narrow minded to see the big picture. I have a plan to keep Tardus here and I'm going to need some help. That help is you Natsu. The only way to stop them from sacrificing Chelia is to win her."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Natsu said putting more space between them.

"At the end of next four months there will be a special moon in the sky. This moon is the only way for the sacrifice to work. If we can convince them that you are a piece in the game rather then a obstacle you'll be able to participate in the death match for the god slayer's soul. But by then we should have what we need and- excuse me I was getting ahead of myself. So what will it be Natsu? Be executed and have your soul tortured by the warden? Or will you fight for not only yours but your friend as well?" Keith said holding out his hand.

_ 'you know he doesn't seem like a bad guy.'_ Spark said in his head.

_ 'But we've only known him for five minutes and he already tried to kill us!'_ Shadow yelled.

_ 'But he did get the girl here. I say we trust him...for now'_ Red said in a laid back tone.

Natsu stepped to the demon and shook his hand.

"Great know that has been dealt with we will start with training in the morning, but for now I will teach you how things work around here.." Keith said grabbing a map from behind him and casting a spell over it so it floated beside him.

"Their are five factions that exist in the underworld. Their is Tardus. I'm sure you know plenty about us by now.

The Next are the followers of Cronos. After Cronos was imprisoned his followers still kept his temples in shape.

Then there is the fallen crusaders. Once a holy mission to wipe out all evil in the world but instead were imprisoned when there leader exchanged his troops souls for power only to have them kill him down here witch brings us to the next faction.

The unholy penitentiary where the warden tortures the souls of the damned.

And last are the dragon clans. Their leaders are dragon slayers tough by the Elemental dragons from hell. These being earth,water,air, and lastly fire." Keith finished and then motioned for the pair to follow him.

Natsu was deep in thought._ 'Dragon slayers? Do you think Atlas was the fire dragon?'_

'_We only know what you do._' Red said in his same laid back way.

After walking down a passage for a little while Keith turned to a heavy door and pushed it open and walked into the room with Natsu and Chelia behind him.

"It's not much but at lest theirs a bed." Keith said walking past them and back into the hallway with a "Good night you two." wave with his hand.

Natsu ran to the door and yelled at the demon. "Hey where are you going?"

Keith then turned his head so a side of his face was showing. "To bargain with your life my new friend." He said as he turned the corner.

Natsu then closed the door only to realize that there was only one bed.

"You can take the bed." Natsu told Chelia as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Th-anks" Chelia said with a small blush.

Natsu starred at the ceiling for a while.

"Natsu?" Chelia rolled over to face the dragon slayer.

"Yes Chelia?"

"Tell me what your guild was like."

* * *

"You want what?! No way in hell Keith!" Jacket yelled from his throne.

"I agree with Jackal." Silver said crossing his arms.

Sayla stood from her throne and walked beside Keith. "He has a point. After all we are running low on soldiers with the constant raids by the clans. We have seen what he can do against one of us and with the proper training he could become a great warrior."

Sayla looked at the rest of the demons.

A large demon with four arms, spiky shoulders, spikes coming out of his head and, seven tentacles in the bottom half of his body. has two vertical tattoos running down across his chest and four tattoos circling his biceps. He wears a chain across his chest and a black piece clothing that covers some of his bottom half stepped foreword and cleared his throat. "I say give him a try, sure it doesn't take much to beat jackal"

"Hey!"

"but think about it. If he lives from the battles then we win the battles, and if he dies then he's dead. Its a win win!" The demon cheered.

"You just want to fight him Ezel. And when did we start arguing over a humans life? Especially the one that forced us back to the underworld." a muscular Demon of average height that vastly resembles a Lizardman, with spiked scales covering parts of his body. On his head, he possesses a black plate that cover the entire top part of his skull and has a a horn protruding from the front part of it. His dress attire was a opened dark shirt, with two bands running across his bare chest. Over this he wears a coat trimmed with light-colored fur.

"Figures you would side with Silver and jackal, Torafusa." Another demon spoke stepping beside Keith. He wore slightly revealing attire; leaving his chest and stomach exposed. Around the borders of the small cape covering his head lies a much lighter and intricate design arching away from the edges, with the tip of the hood curving upwards. The open-upper cape is connected by two, small strings located in front of his neck. Underneath the first cape, an identical one housing his shoulders and hips can be spotted, which he leaves open as well. Further below, he wore thick pants, possessing two sets of poleyn protecting his knees, along with heavy boots which spot several strings tied around the sides.

"Tempesta you're full of shit you know that?" Franmalth said standing beside Silver.

"Well looks like you're the tie breaker Kyouka." Keith said looking at the only demon gate not standing.

"Do you honestly expect him to help us Keith?" Kyouka asked.

"I believe so with some encouragement, yes." Keith spoke.

"You can't be seriously thinking about can you Kyouka?!" Silver yelled.

In a attempt to win Kyouka over Keith used his last card. "And if a incredibly capable warrior doesn't persuade you then what if I told you he could summon Cronos's fire at will?"

Silence swept threw the room. Kyouka stood up and walked over to Keith and spoke. "Is this true?"

"As of now he can only do a cheap intimation but with training he will be able to summon them at will, making him a incredible weapon."

"Then that's why we destroy him!" Jackal yelled but was cut off by Kyouka's glance of annoyance.

"Very well, the dragon slayer will be trained by you four." Kyouka pointed at Keith's group.

"Thank you Kyouka, you will not be disappointed." Keith said bowing.

"I hope so...

* * *

So a few things.

1. Sorry this chapter is so short

2. I was planning on doing a time skip and come back with this chapter but decided not to.

3. I have been very busy the last couple of weeks so its hard to find time to type. but now i should be able to pump out some chapters.

4. Have a good one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Threw the gates of hell**

**Chapter five**

"Did you hear that the Magic council was attacked?" A man said taking a drink from his mug.

"Really? Well I heard, a group of Fairy tail mages were attacked by some kind of demon." Gildarts shot his head up from the bar. He looked for the source. He walked over to the two men in the bar.

"What did you say?"

The man on the left looked over to Gildarts. "Ya the magic council was bombed and-"

"Not that! What about the fairy tail mages?" The man looked at Gildarts funny.

"I don't know much but they said a dragon slayer and a few others were poisoned by a demon. Hey where did he go?" the man watched the doors closed and shrugged.

"Meh. Ail give me another."

* * *

On the streets of Magnolia

Gildarts ran threw the streets oh Magnolia._ 'Could it be Natsu? No he wouldn't be so reckless...SHIT!'_ Gildarts went into over drive. Going though several buildings in the process, Gildarts could see fairy tail growing in the distance. He slammed his feet into the ground to slow his speed. He stopped just short of the guild. He slowly opened the doors. He took the sight in. the guild looked devastated. Gildarts regained his composure.

"Master what happened?" Makarov looked at Gildarts with sadness in his eyes. Makarov walked over to Gildarts. "Master what-"

"Take a deep breath Gildarts." The small man said fighting back tears. "Natsu attacked Tardus after Mira, Erza, and Lisanna were captured. He manged to throw the girls threw a portal but he didn't make it. Tardus's base was found crashed into the ground. There were no survivors."

Gildarts looked relieved. "That's Natsu for you. No matter what he'll always come threw for you-"

"Natsu didn't make It Gildarts."

Gildarts looked around the room. "Thats not funny Makarov. He put you up to this didn't he? All right Natsu come on out you're not fooling me." He continued to look for the dragon slayer until his eyes rested on a scarlet haired mage looking at a scarf she held in her trembling hands. Her face stained with fresh tears. Reality hit Gildarts hard. He fell to his knees causing the entire building to shake. Natsu, the boy he practically raised, was dead...

* * *

'_Where am I? Why do I feel so weird? Oh that's right I agreed to this. To save Chelia I would have to become a weapon for Tardus. Keith said it was to make my body more resistant to attacks. I just hope Chelia is alright. What if they try something when I'm not there? Oh god what have I done? I have to get out of here!'_

* * *

"Quiet found of you're friends arn't you child?" Keith said looking into the tube which held the dragon slayer.

"So what is it doing to him?" Chelia asked looking at Natsu in his stasis.

"The original plan was to awaken the demon in him but the hell flames reacted to that negatively so instead we're enhancing his endurance." Sayla said sitting on a table in Keith's lab.

"The next few months will be hard ones. It's a good thing you're here otherwise we might have to wait for him to heal witch would slow us down." Keith said looking over the god slayer.

"You know we might want to improve some of your-"

"Kyouka-sama said we were not allowed to tamper with the god slayer!" Sayla said jumping from her spot and stormed up to Keith.

"My dear you play by the rules to much." Keith said patting Sayla's head.

"They are Kyouka's rules and they will be obeyed!" Sayla yelled at the black priest.

"Do not fret my devoted Maiden, we will not touch the god slayer. Besides I believe or future champion might kill us if we do." Keith chuckled.

Natsu began to turn in the tank. "Looks like the he's finished." Keith walked over and and drained the tube and a half naked Natsu slid out. Natsu slowly opened his eye's.

"Wh-Where is Chelia?" Natsu said trying to get his footing.

"I'm right here Natsu." Chelia said with a blush. Cheila walked up to Natsu and helped him stand.

"Alright now what Keith?" Natsu said before getting slapped in the back of the head.

"AWO! What was that for?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You are to become a soldier of Tardus. You will speak to the nine gates with respect understood?" Sayla said walking up to face the dragon slayer.

"You got Sayla-"

Sayla prepared for another swing rising her hand.

"sama" Natsu finished.

Sayla lowered her hand and then looked over the dragon slayer. "There's one more thing we have to take care of. Keith do you have any branding rods?"

Natsu's eyes went wide. "If memory servers me well I think I have one somewhere around here." Keith said looking for the tool in question. "Ah here it is." Keith made his way back to the group then handed the rod over to Sayla.

Sayla looked at Natsu. "Heat this until the tip is white." she said handing the rod to Natsu. Natsu looked over the rod. It was made of some kind of foreign metal and the tip was the Tardus symbol.

_ 'She wants us to do that?'_ Shadow asked.

_ 'I mean really? That's insane'_ Spark yelled.

'_I think it's kind of hot.' _Red chuckled.

_ 'Could you guys quit for a second?'_ Natsu mentally cursed. He held the tip in his hand before igniting his heads. The metal began to glow a cherry red.

"Don't stop until it's white." Sayla said picking a knife up from the table.

"Concentrate on what you're doing and if I get burned you'll pay heavily understand?" Natsu nodded as he concentrated on the rod. Sayla walked beside Natsu and put the tip of the knife right above his guild mark. She then began to cut down in symmetrical lines down the guild mark. Natsu hissed at the pain but continued to do as he was told. Sayla the began to scrape layer after layer of skin. Natsu bit his tongue. The tip of the rod was the desired color.

"Sayla-sama"

Sayla looked at Natsu and then asked for the rod. Natsu handed the rod and braced himself. Sayla pressed the tip where the old guild make used to be. Natsu hissed at the pain. Once she was done she looked at Chelia.

"He heals on his own understand?" Chelia nodded and stood beside Keith.

"We will start his training tomorrow." She said leaving the room.

_ 'I think I love her'_ red said in the back of their mind. Natsu mentally slapped him in the back of his head. Keith looked threw a shelf and came back with a small jar. He tossed it at Natsu. "Use this for the burn."

"Why dose this hurt? I've eaten hotter fire then that but this is-"

"It's enchanted. No matter what you do it will remain there." Keith said eying the room. "Now Natsu if you would follow me I need to discuss some things with you."

* * *

Natsu followed Keith down several hallways until he came to a huge library with a monstrous fireplace. Keith ran his hand along the books until it came to a stop. He slightly pulled the book until there was a slight click. The fireplace began to expand until it stood around seven feet tall and at lest four foot wide. The fire died away to reveal a staircase. After a short time going down they reached two large iron doors. Keith raised his hand and spoke some other world language. The doors opened to a pure white room. No sine of ending until Keith looked over his shoulder to tell him to walk in. Obeying, Natsu walked in front of Keith and stood a few feet away from Keith.

"What is this place?" Natsu asked looking at the room.

"It is my meditation room." Keith said as he closed the doors.

"Allow me to explain our master plan. Our plan is to overthrow Kyouka. She is hell bent on making Zeref's world a reality. But we can't let that happen. But we can't do that alone. We'll need allies, and to turn my fellow demon gates to or cause." Keith made sure he was getting thew to Natsu. Natsu slowly nodded.

"The most important will be Sayla. Kyouka has full control over the elites, but Sayla has the complete devotion of the captain of the guard. And the rest of the soldiers care not for the demon gates, but for there caption they would move mountains. As you know we are from the books of Zeref, we are not home in this world. That complicates things. The other factions think of us as a disgrace to the underworld. Tho the three main powers could care less. Our targets will be the four dragon tribes. The fire tribe is a band of barbarians. To sway them should be easy enough. Then there are the stone dragons. They will be quiet the adversary. There weapons rival even that of our making. Then there is the dragons of the sands. They hide in the deserts along the west. These will be the allies we hope to make-"

"What about the last one?" Natsu interrupted.

"The ice dragons will have nothing to do with us. Out of all the tribes, the ice dragons are absolute. Far more advanced and much stronger in power. They despise us. They will not help." Keith said putting a hand on top oh Natsu's head.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Your lack of knowledge needs to be taken care of." Keith said as his eye sockets began to glow a bright red. He then let go of Natsu and walked to the door. "Shall we return?" Keith asked.

"Lets go." Natsu said taking the lead.

(As always have a good one!)


End file.
